Kun-chan and White Wolf's Hentai Fic
| image= | tag= | author=Caroline Ann Seawright Thom Woosley | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=2 | words=1, 461 | pub_date=May 27th, 1996 | update=November 14th, 1997 | current_status= }} "Kun-chan and White Wolf's Hentai Fic" is written by Caroline Ann Seawright and Thom Woosley and began online publication on May 27th, 1996Post at FFML - Retrieved 07-01-2017 and was completed on November 14th, 1997.Post at FFML - Retrieved 07-01-2017 Description Plot 1 Ranma and Akane both realize that they want to have sex with Ranma's female form. Shampoo propositions Mousse, but he declares that he prefers Ukyo, leaves her in cursed form, and ends up mistaking Cologne for her. Happosai settles on Shampoo in her cat form, then is taken by Mousse, who mistakes him for Cologne. Ukyo Kuonji comes across Akane and Ranma and agrees to join them, as Mousse is chasing her again. After sleeping with Akari Unryuu in his cursed form, Ryoga Hibiki ends up at the Cat Café and hooks up with Shampoo, still in her cat form. Konatsu meets Tsubasa Kurenai and they agree to go to the back room for a while. At the Kuno Estate, Kodachi Kuno comes across her brother receiving a blowjob from Sasuke. She later reveals that she taught Sasuke how to do this and Kuno begs her to teach him how. Ryoga later joins Mousse and Happosai in ganging up on a sleeping Shampoo, but it turns out to be Cologne. 2 Cologne turns Mousse into his cursed form to take advantage of his duck's bill, then adds Shampoo in her cat form to make use of the full body cat tongue. Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori happen into the Cat Café and Azusa decides to join the threesome in progress. Mikado flees, but then runs into Herb in his female form. Herb tries to use water from the Spring of Drowned Girl against Mikado, but it hits Happosai, turning him into a female version of himself. Ryoga ends up at the Tendo Dojo and comes across Akane and a female Ranma, fainting at the sight of the two of them together. Nabiki Tendo is able to take some photos of female Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo together and is wondering who she can sell them to when Kasumi notices them. She sees a photo of Ranma and Akane kissing and wonders what it would be like to kiss a girl. Soun comes across his two daughters kissing each other and freaks out, and Nabiki offers to hire Kasumi out to him. Genma offers to keep Soun entertained while he has no money. Akane reveals that she is still horny after she and a female Ranma put Ryoga to sleep, and Ranma splashes water on herself to take care of this. Akari has Katsunishiki join her and the story ends with Ukyo and Tsubasa. Notes FFML Posting History *2Whilst labelled instalments 2 & 3 on the FFML, they are listed as 2 & 1 at Seawright's . Given the absence of a posting of an instalment 1 from the FFML, one must assume that her numbering is correct. 27/05/96 *2 (revision) 14/11/97 *3 14/11/97 See Also Other External Links *"Kun-chan and White Wolf's Hentai Fic" at Kunoichi's Home Page and the Church of Ryouga - Retrieved 31-12-2016 *"Kun-chan and White Wolf's Hentai Fic" at Fanfiction.net. - Retrieved 31-12-2016 References